


Craving

by Shine_Bright_Like_An_Ace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine_Bright_Like_An_Ace/pseuds/Shine_Bright_Like_An_Ace
Summary: It’s the third day of Levi's heat, and he wants to savor it now that the mindless fucking is over.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*

Levi whines against Eren’s chest, half-awake, blinking blearily at the muted light from the windows. It’s the third day of his heat, and, while the aching need for Eren remains present, it doesn’t overwhelm him.

                      

All the same, now that Levi’s alert, he’d much rather spend his time filled with Eren’s cock. He shifts, mouths at Eren’s shoulders, neck, whispering _please_ between kisses, moaning against his skin as Eren shudders awake, groaning _Levi_.

 

_Need you_ , Levi whispers against his chin, drags his teeth against his neck, reaching up again to gently bite the edge of his jaw. _Need your cock inside me, need you to fill me up. Need your knot._

 

Eren’s hand caresses Levi’s face, the other reaching down, wrapping around his cock and stroking roughly. He chuckles when Levi thrusts into his hand, bites his neck, trapping a low moan between his teeth and Eren’s skin, and Eren adores it so much he forgets to breathe for a minute. _You love this, don’t you,_ he teases as Levi tugs his teeth away, his lips hovering over Eren’s smirk. _I bet you’re already wet. Such a needy omega. So lovely. So filthy._

_Only for you, Alpha,_ Levi breathes against his lips, repositioning himself so that he hovers above Eren, bracketing his mate with his arms. Eren’s hand continues stroking him lazily as Levi leans down and roughly kisses him. _Only yours_ , Levi murmurs against his lips. He smirks as Eren stares, delighted, possessive, proud.

 

_Only mine_ , Eren replies as he removes his hand from Levi’s cock, bringing him to the cusp of an orgasm only to shrink away, bringing his hands to Levi’s hips.

 

Levi ruts against him, whines as he bites Eren’s lower lip playfully. _Rude._ He tries to focus on Eren’s scent, the weight of it in the air, against his skin, on his tongue. The way it makes him want to devour Eren, lose himself completely in him. He turns his head to the left when Eren tries to kiss him again, ignoring Eren’s pout as he slides down, kissing his neck, shoulder, ducking to one of his nipples and kissing it before biting down, tugging it between his teeth.

 

Eren moans, arching his back slightly. _Levi._

 

He releases the nipple, kisses it again before kissing down his torso, his hips, down and up his inner thighs. Eren’s breathing heavily, and it makes Levi chuckle; it’s almost as though Eren’s the omega in heat instead of him.

 

Whatever composure Levi might have is misleading, though. He’s barely keeping himself from rushing into a sloppy blowjob or crawling up and riding Eren, but control is a blessing during his heat, and he loves lavishing Eren in attention.

 

He only stops worshipping Eren’s thighs, bathing them in kisses and bites, because, much as he enjoys this, he craves the weight of Eren’s cock in his mouth. He kisses the head, runs his teeth gently along the skin, satisfaction filling him when Eren groans.

 

Levi presses kisses up and down his cock and takes his time licking stripes up and down, teasing Eren like he knows he likes before slowly taking him in his mouth.

 

_Such a good boy,_ Eren mutters, voice strained. _Love to fuck that mouth of yours._ His hands sink into Levi’s hair and he hums around his cock, pleased. Levi ruts against the sheets as he takes Eren deeper, moans. _Such a good little omegan slut for me._

 

Understanding Levi’s silent consent, Eren tightens his grip around Levi’s head, slowly beginning to fuck his face. Levi moans around his cock again, and Eren must look away, catch his breath. His thrusts grow faster and sloppier, praise falling from his lips, loose and vaguely incoherent but by no means less genuine, praising his omega’s mouth, his heat, his attention.

 

When Eren comes, Levi swallows it all eagerly, pleased to have satisfied his mate. Levi finds, after he’s finished swallowing, that he’s close to coming, his arousal overwhelming. He kisses Eren’s cock, rises to kiss Eren’s hip.

 

_Come here, baby, it’s my turn to take care of you,_ Eren orders, and Levi can’t resist him, crawls up as fast as he can.

 

Levi’s only spent three heats with Eren, but he can’t imagine spending them any other way. He knows there’s no better person for him, now, and that’s fine. This is all he needs, Eren’s cock, Eren’s scent, Eren’s voice, all he wants.


End file.
